


Cannabis & Confessions

by Ailurophilism



Series: Ocean's Gays [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Confessions, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Heistwives, Marijuana, One Shot, Romance, Teasing, Weed, loubbie, nine-ball just leaves her weed everywhere, oh and there's a cat, proposal, thanks rihanna, there's no angst because i don't hate you all, this is post heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailurophilism/pseuds/Ailurophilism
Summary: Lord, save me, my drug is my babyI'd be usin' for the rest of my lifeLou and Debbie get into Nine-ball’s marijuana stash and end up confessing a lot more than they mean to.A.k.a they both get their heads out of their asses and admit they're soft as hell.





	1. Shrimp Linguine with a Side of Weed, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry it's a happy fic y'all stop sobbing in gay

Debbie fondled the quaint little ring between her fingers, the last piece of the Toussaint winking from a sterling band. Lou had been on her road trip for a week and a half now, and Debbie still had another 3 days of probation to ride out on her own.

 

Debbie had accomplished quite a lot in her 10 days alone:

1) distributed her millions to 4 separate offshore accounts

2) had the most important ring in the world crafted

3) rummaged the loft in an effort to familiarize herself and found a bunch of weed

4) adopted a little cream kitty with blue eyes and got her health insurance

5) conveniently forgot to inform Nine-ball and Lou of the weed and cat respectively

6) learnt how to make shrimp linguine

 

It was around 8 in the evening after an elaborate bath that Debbie’s balcony-lounging time was interrupted by the growl of a motorbike. The brunette basically threw herself downstairs. Louisa the cat had enough sense to hide upstairs as Lou unlocked the door.

 

Debbie stood in the living room, her eyes round with what she hoped was an innocent look, hands clutching her mug of tea. Lou walked in and ran a hand through her ruffled hair with her usual swagger.

 

Her eyes eventually casted onto Debbie, in one of Lou’s cotton tees and velvety shorts. “You’re wearing my shirt.”

 

Debbie took a sip of her tea- _ow fuck that’s hot._ “Sorry,” she managed to say.

 

“Aww, don’t be. It’s cute that you missed me,” Lou cooed, her hands on Debbie’s shoulders.

 

Debbie faked cringing and poked Lou on the nose, “your road trip’s made you sappy.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“Go take a shower, I’ll make dinner.”

 

Lou’s eyebrows quirked up. “You cook now? Mmhm I wonder what other secrets you’re keeping from me?”

 

Debbie let herself laugh and shoved Lou toward bathroom as she herself headed for the kitchen, the ring weighing heavier in her pocket.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, besides putting Gordon Ramsay to shame, what other shenanigans has Debbie ‘I-just-want-a-simple-life’ Ocean gotten up to?”

 

Debbie chewed thoughtfully on her shrimp. _Tell Lou about the ring- I think that rabbit hole can wait till another day. Tell Lou about the cat currently living in my room and probably napping in one of her shirts- not the best idea… What about the weed-_

 

“Hey, Earth to Debbie.”

 

Debbie’s train of thought was disrupted by Lou’s slender fingers snapping in front of her face.

 

A frown slowly seeped into Lou’s face to cloud the initial cheekiness. “What’s on your mind, baby? Talk to me. Are you mad at me for leaving you here by yourself?”

 

Debbie grabbed Lou’s outstretched hands and looked her in the eyes, “No, it’s not about the road trip. Just... wait here.”

 

Debbie clambered upstairs, returning moments later with a paper bag and glancing down at Lou from the banister.

 

“Debbie, baby, please tell me you did not run upstairs just to show me your Costco snacks.”

 

Debbie ditched responding and instead grab a little nug to toss onto Lou. The other woman caught it with a swipe of her arm, but the smug look on her face was replaced with disbelief anyway.

 

“YOU BOUGHT WEED ON PROBATION?”

 

Debbie dodged the weed nugget that came flying back at her, “no, they’re Nine-ball’s. She’s been hiding it in your loft. Honest.”

 

“And you just happen to find them the week I’m gone?”

 

“Well excuse me for trying to know your place better.”

 

“So you didn’t get Nine-ball to leave them here for you?”

 

“No! You know how protective she is of her stash. She wouldn’t just casually drop me a bag.”

 

There is a fraught pause. A make or break. Debbie cleared her throat.

 

Lou eyed the paper bag warily and started upstairs, “well it’s not like she’s going to be looking for her daily dose here anytime soon…”

 

Debbie felt a smile creep across her face as Lou took her hand and they practically ran to the balcony.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debbie leaned forward to the flame dancing next to Lou’s thumb, taking a small breath that caught in her lungs; partly from the unfamiliar scent, partly from the intimacy of the gesture. Lou lit her own joint, blowing the smoke at Debbie, a leg propped up with the same show of ruggedness as one of those old timey movie cowboys.

 

They were sitting on the ground despite of the perfectly fine seats next to them. Debbie let herself slump against a bean bag. Her eyes shut, waiting for the high to draw her out of her head. She felt Lou shifting, the gentle weight of her feet resting on Debbie’s legs.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, both drawing long breaths. Finally, Debbie spoke.

 

“Anything catch your eye on your great America tour?”

 

Lou hummed and cocked her head, “so many things. Where should i start?”

 

“Start from the best.”

 

“Well, California was wild. I went to Disney World and bought $600 worth of balloons.”

 

“Lou, what the fuck.”

 

Lou blew a puff of smoke and let it dance between her fingers. “Relax, i gave it away to a bunch of little kids-”

 

Debbie raised her eyebrows in question, “really?”

 

“Uh huh. Where was i - oh yes - a bunch of little kids and _so_ many pretty girls.”

 

“Sun-kissed, California-dreaming babes?”

 

Lou rolled over to lay her head in Debbie’s lap, dramatically shielding her face with her hand in a faux-shy manner. “Oh yes. And they loved to dance. But still, not my type.”

 

Debbie glanced down at the blonde in her lap. She had hardly noticed that her fingers were gently weaving through Lou’s hair, the way she always did when Lou used to fall asleep next to her. “Not your type?”

 

“The city girls still have my heart; you know all killer heels and no-nonsense. Plus I know a girl that even all the pretty Cali girls can’t beat.”

 

Debbie took in another deep breath of vaporous self-assurance and tilted her head at Lou. “Tell me about her.”

 

Lou poked at the smoke Debbie exhaled, her baby blue eyes seemed to ripple lazily as she giggled at Debbie. “Oh you know her very well- maybe too well.”

 

“Mm hmm… what is she like?”

 

“She has dark hair- like you, and brown eyes- like you, and she looks-”, Lou interrupted herself to press a palm against Debbie’s cheek, “like a princess.”

 

“You really like her, huh?”

 

“Oh I love her, so so much!” Lou suddenly exclaimed, rolling over to press her face against Debbie’s naval, breathing gently.

 

Debbie continued her ministrations on Lou’s hair, stroking gently with a coaxing lull. A long sigh escaped Lou’s lips.

 

“I’m sure she loves you too.”

 

“So she isn’t mad at me for leaving her here alone?”

 

“No, she isn’t. But she was still scared you know, when you left.”

 

Lou doesn’t quite answer, just reached for Debbie’s abdomen with a warm hand.

 

“I thought you would drive off on the bike you love and charm the hell out of the world. And I would be sleeping here alone forever and live on shrimp linguine and adopt _even more_ cats,” Debbie admitted, more to herself than to the woman in her lap. She needed to get it out of her system anyway.

 

Lou’s hand moved. “You know I’d never leave you, Debbie. Even though you ran away for a bit and I was really sad but I’d never leave you alone.” There is a soft chuckle before Lou continued, “I’ll pester you till I die.”

 

Debbie laughed too and let her hand be taken, guided to Lou’s chest. The heartbeat beneath her palm pattered gently.

 

Debbie held her breath and opened her mouth, her words carried by a shuddering breath of… nervousness, anticipation, hope?

 

“What if I want you to pester me till I die?”

 

Debbie watched Lou’s hazy gaze sharpen, her lips parted mid-breath, her cheeks flushed with the slightest hint of pink.

 

Then that smirk, that cat-like smirk where electric blue eyes danced with mischief.

 

“Oh honey, is this a proposal?”

 

“If you want it to be,” Debbie said, the joint burning quietly beside her as she dipped her hand into her shorts pocket. Out came a little dark box, black at first glance, blue in the next. She held it gently in front of Lou’s hand, not quite a demand, just a timid question.

 

Lou watched the box move in front of her, her slender fingers touched the box tentatively. She glanced back up at Debbie, who was watching her with a small knowing smile on the edge of her lips.

 

Lou cracked open the box delicately, the last piece of the Toussaint now sat glowing on a band, intricate little waves had been cut into it. _Of course, Ocean._

 

“Don’t get too excited too early, Ocean,” she chided at the brunette before the smile could grow smug. But Debbie merely plucked the ring shyly from the box and took Lou’s hand.

 

“You have blue eyes, Lou.”

 

“So?”

 

The cool metal made contact with Lou’s ring finger.

 

“Easy to read,” came the reply.


	2. The Fiancée and the Fur Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their marijuana-fueled confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them with all my heart.

When Lou awoke the next morning there was a warm weight on her. Last night’s conversation came back to her in bits and pieces, but one thing she was acutely aware of was that Debbie had asked Lou to be her fiancée; and if the cool band on her finger was any indication, Lou had said yes.

 

Even with her eyes shut Lou could tell Debbie had fallen asleep on her, arms and legs tangled with Lou’s. Lou’s hand settled on a soft head just below her chest, scratching softly. She expected Debbie’s familiar hum of contentment, expected Debbie to cuddle a little closer and they would stay in bed all day.

 

But the head beneath her hand didn’t hum- it purred.

 

_ What the fuck. _

 

Lou’s eyes practically flew open, the surprise in her blue eyes reflected back at her. There was a cat, a whole, living cat, curled up on her belly, enjoying her pats.

 

At this critical point Lou had two options; while part of her was  _ this  _ close to kicking Debbie’s ass, another part of her also found it endearing that Debbie deemed her loft a safe enough space to raise a cat. The former option would most likely involve Lou shifting and resulting in two very unhappy girls who were currently very content with where they were laying. Lou continued rubbing gently at the cat, who was watching her expectantly.

 

“Hello sweetheart,” Lou whispered to the feline.

 

Debbie’s head shifted on her chest. “Hello,” she murmured, her voice thick with sleep as she sighed into Lou’s body again.

 

“Baby I was talking to the cat.”

 

“Oh, her name is Louisa. She likes your shirts.”

 

Debbie did not seem at all apologetic for bringing a cat into the loft -  _ what a brat -  _ but morning Debbie was never really one for words anyway.

 

Lou stroked Debbie’s back with her other hand, tracing the curve of her spine. “When did you pick her up?”

 

“She started sleeping in the empty bike shed after you left for California. She looked so small and cold I gave in after half a day.” Debbie’s answer was drawled out by a yawn.

 

“I suppose you named her after me?”

 

“Well it is your loft and I missed you. She’s also a blonde with blue eyes, just like you.”

 

“I feel like she doesn’t particularly enjoy me taking you away from her though. I mean just look at her, she’s watching me like a panther.”

 

“Nonsense, she sleeps in your stuff all the time. Why would she not like the real you?” Debbie quipped, tilting her head back to gaze at Lou with happy eyes. “Plus we’re engaged, so she’s your fur baby too.”

 

“Fur baby,” Lou repeated, feeling the words roll on her tongue. She liked the sound of that actually. She imagined herself sauntering down the stairs, Louisa swaddled in her arms, and she would fix her eyes on the company below and introduce proudly, “This is my sweet little fur baby, Louisa.”

 

Debbie cooing at Louisa snapped her back from her musings. “Are you hungry, Louisa? Should we go get breakfast?”

 

Lou laughed at Debbie’s talking-to-my-fur-child voice, and Louisa must have felt threatened by the human tremors, because she pressed her paws harder against Lou to stabilize herself.

 

“Hey, please don’t claw into my shirt,” Lou chided. Louisa eyed Lou with her sweet little face and scooched closer to Debbie.

 

_ Another brat in my loft! _

 

“Look what you did Lou, she doesn’t trust you right now.”

 

“She’s just as spoiled as you are, baby. Like mother like daughter.”

 

“Do not-”

 

Lou propped herself up before Debbie could continue and pressed a firm kiss on her forehead. “I love you, and our bratty fur child. And I am sorry I called you spoiled, though it is true.”

 

Debbie pondered momentarily, her lips just short of pouting. “Okay, I forgive you.”

 

Lou turned towards Louisa, “And I apologize for disrupting your kneading. You may have at my shirt, just preferably when I’m not in it.”

 

The cat seemed to question the quality of Lou’s apology too, but bumped her head gently against the woman’s outstretched hand anyway.

 

Debbie untangled herself from Lou, “I’m gonna wash up first. Then we can go get breakfast.”

 

To be honest Lou wasn’t quite ready to entertain the idea of being alone with Louisa. So she stood up and gathered the feline in her arms.

 

“Go follow your favourite mommy,” she whispered, before lowering the cat to the floor. Louisa rubbed against Lou’s leg briefly before prancing after Debbie.

 

Lou sighed, shaking her blonde hair out before heading for the bathroom down the hall.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What did you eat while I was gone?” Lou asked, rummaging the mostly empty cupboards. The only thing in abundance was instant ramen.

 

“I ordered take-out mostly. The shrimp linguine took me the better half of the week to master so i only made it like twice. And instant ramen.”

 

The freezer door was pulled open with a loud  _ pop  _ and Lou withdrew a slab of salmon. “That’s a lot of fish, Debs.”

 

“Oh they’re for Louisa. I don’t want her eating those shitty store-bought pellets.”

 

Lou shook her head. “You’re telling me you’ve been feeding yourself MSG and salt and carbs while the cat’s been getting Omega 3?”

 

Debbie crossed her arms, “I don’t know how to cook like you Lou! I tried and I mastered one dish and that’s good enough in my book.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A lot of snapping at each other and Debbie asking “what’s that you’re adding” later did they finally settle on the couch for breakfast. It was really lunch at that point. Louisa ate her salmon next to them.

 

“Thank you for the food,” Debbie mumbles through a mouth of paella.

 

Lou sighed and shook her head, “I love you but you really are a whole disaster Debs.”

 

Debbie grinned bashfully, “that’s why I have you to be my better half.”

 

Their affectionate little moment was interrupted by a series of knocks on the door. Lou furrowed her brows.

 

“I don’t remember inviting anyone over. Debs?”

 

Debbie settled her spoon and shook her head, “I didn’t arrange any parties. That’s for sure.”

 

The pair made their way to the door, barely touching the handle before the door was yanked open and the rest of the heist gang spilled in. Constance led the way with a loud “ayyy yoooo.”

 

“What are you all doing here?” Debbie asked with bewilderment.

 

Daphne touched a dainty hand to her chest, “Debbie, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten us already!”

 

“No I’m serious, I don’t know why you all are here.”

 

Tammy pulled her phone out and handed it to Debbie. “You told us to gather here today because you have some ‘big ass announcement’ to make.” She made air quotes with her fingers.

 

“And that you were definitely not smoking weed,” Nine-ball added, helping herself to the paella sitting on the stove.

 

Lou met Debbie’s eyes with a look that screamed  _ OH.  _ Debbie turned faced the rest of the gang, who were eyeing her and Lou expectantly. Lou rubbed a finger protectively over the diamond that sat on her ring finger, it seemed to burn extra bright now.

 

“I think it’s best if we all sat down.”

 

The ladies shuffled over and gathered on the couch.

 

Debbie cocked her head to look at her fiancée.

 

“Lou, would you care to do the honor?”

 

Lou’s signature smirk grew on her face as she picked up Louisa, gathering the little feline into her arms.

 

“First, I’d like you all to meet my little fur baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments of what you wanna see next :D as always thank you for the love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this, stay tuned for more and i appreciate all the support!


End file.
